Yugi Mutou
Yugi Muto, known as Yugi Mutou in the manga, is the main protagonist of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series, along with the spirit of Yami Yugi now known as Atem. Together with the former spirit of Pharaoh Atem, he holds the title “King of Games” (King of Duelists in Japanese version), by winning the Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, Grand Championship and Battle City V2 (in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX). In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Yugi is a professional wrestler currently signed to Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the Ignition brand, X-Treme Crossover Federation (XCF) on the Mayhem brand and WWE on the WCW: Showdown brand. Yugi is known for his tenure in Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) on the Blood & Ink Division. He’s most notable for his time in ECW by letting his spirit, Atem—formally known as Yami Yugi—take control of his body to build his confidence until around 1998 when his Millennium Puzzle was broken by Seto Kaiba. Through out his career, Yugi has won a total of 15 championships, with 7 reigns as a world champion through various promotions (one time as CWA Champion, three times as ECW Animation World Champion—becoming the only man to do so in the ECW organization and WWE—one time as UCA World Heavyweight Champion, and two times as XCF King of Mayhem Champion). He is also a nine-time tag team champion, a seven-time secondary champion, and a two-time tertiary champion. Furthermore, he is an overall two-time Triple Crown Champion, a Money in the Bank winner (2010) and an Anything Goes winner (2011). Outside of wrestling, Yugi is the co-lead vocalist along with Atem and rhythm guitarist of the band Heroes. Background * Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! * Species: Human * Age: 18 (in canon); 23 (FWM) * Height: 5’3” (in canon); 5’8” (FWM) * Weight: 179 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) APEX, XCF, WCW: Showdown (Formerly) ECW: Blood & Ink, WWE: Animated, UCA, AWF, CWA * Debut: 1996 * Status: Active * Billed from: Domino City, Japan * Allies: Atem (surrogate brother), Téa Gardner (girlfriend), Joey Wheeler (best friend), Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin, Hernan Ortiz, Sarah Ortiz, Chikaru Minamoto, Rock Howard, Justin Stewart, Haruhi Suzumiya (somewhat) * Rivals: Seto Kaiba, The Symbiotes (Venom and Carnage), Alpha & Omega, The Gods of Darkness, Broly * Twitter: @KingOfGames Professional wrestling career ECW: Blood & Ink Enhancement Talent (1996) In 1996, Yugi Mutou debuted in the Blood & Ink Division of Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) where he was simply demolished by Super Buu and suffered a humiliating loss that night. Originally, ECW wasn’t the first wrestling company he had tried out. He wanted to attempt in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF), but Vince McMahon and Lex Luthor said he was “too small and puny” to wrestle and he was also rejected in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) since they weren’t looking for someone like him. So, his last option was this small Pennsylvania fed. For the next three months, Yugi would play as the jobber against any other heels in the Blood & Ink Division, have food and drinks thrown at him after his losses, and he’d just takes it without any conflict since he’s not one for fighting. By the time being, he had a hard career and even thought of quitting, not even advice from Tommy Dreamer helped him out. Birth of “Yami Yugi” (1996–1997) On this night, Yugi would be assaulted by Frieza, Cell, and Super Buu, but then Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, displaying a newfound friendship they have for him, run out to stop it. Yugi took this chance to escape to the back as Joey and Tristan fought all three heels, though unfortunately for them, they would be defeated as well. Fans assume Yugi was a coward for leaving them behind, but he comes back a much taller version of himself, had the dark expression, and a glowing eye on his forehead. This Yugi was a different Yugi as he came into the ring and attacked all three Dragon Ball Z villains with a metal baseball bat wrapped in barbwire in hand, going insane on them. In the end, he stood tall and from Yugi’s new profound and dark personality, things were gonna change for him in ECW. Time passed and “Yami Yugi” aka The Pharaoh has been dominate over his opponents. While Atem is a much more reserve person in the Duel Monsters games, Yugi allows him to be his true self in the Land of Extreme and go full psychotic on his opponents from gouging their eyes, hitting them with bats, beating them down until they’re knocked out, and putting them through tables and the fans would love it no matter what. One night, however, changed their point of view when The Pharaoh took it too far when he took Videl, Hercule’s daughter, hostage as he had a noose around her neck and the platform holding her from being hanged. He challenged his “favorite victim,” Hercule, in a match when he wins, his daughter will be free. If not, she will be hung. Hercule begged him to let go, but Yami would only mock him further in the deep end. That triggered Hercule’s fatherly instincts and he attacked Yami with every inch of muscle and fist he had in him, having arguably his best match this night in either WWF, New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), and any other tournaments and matches he’s been in. Unfortunately, Yami still won in the end when he choked Hercule out with a Camel Clutch aided by his barbwire, earning a technical knockout and winning by default. After the match, he had pressed the button as Videl would be hung and passed out soon. This night actually earned Yami so much hate and detest towards him as he left. At the next ECW show, Yugi came out to the ring to apologize for his actions which weren’t really his own and he explained and confessed that he had a spirit as “Yami Yugi” in him that made him act out. The actions he’s done to Hercule and Videl he would never do on his own and considering the ECW Mutants had heard worse and stranger things than this, they forgave him and applaud his apology for his abhorrent mess. The good part came to a sudden end when the three Dragon Ball Z villains, Frieza, Cell, and Super Buu (with the Millennium Puzzle in hand) walked out and surrounded Yugi to proceed of a 3-on-1 assault to make him “pay” after the hell they went through against Atem. Then, Joey and Tristan ran out to fight them off, but it wasn’t enough of as they got demolished and the worst part for Yugi was when Cell smashed his Puzzle to pieces over his head, leaving him dazed and defeated along with his comrades under the DBZ villains. Animation Television Champion (1997) Around March of 1997, Yugi faced Cell for his ECW Animation Television Championship, but as Yami Yugi once again and this time, it was different. Yami had declared a simple Shadow Game where if Yami wins, he gets Cell’s title and that was it. Frieza and Super Buu attempted interference, but Yami stopped them when he landed a Moonsault with the chair in their faces on them. Then, he nailed the Tiger Bomb to Cell through the chair and put him in a Camel Clutch with the chair as an aided weapon to choke him out and Cell had no choice but to submit. With that, Yugi won his first title in ECW and had become the new ECW Animation Television Champion, and this win propelled Yugi into higher rankings as a major fan favorite. Animation Tag Team Champion (1997–1998) Animation World Champion (1998) Yugi had entered the ECW Animation World Championship Tourney and he scored upset victories along the way, earning himself into the Finals where he fought ECW Animation World Champion, Super Buu, after said Majin had won the title against Vincent Valentine and Android Sixteen. It would set up for Yugi vs. Super Buu for the ECW Animation World Championship and it was a brutal one for the former. Blood was shed, skin was torn apart, bones were crushed, screams were let out, and beatings were commenced and both wrestlers wouldn’t let up through the match. In the end, as Buu would attempt the final blow, Yami smashed his Millennium Puzzle into his skull, shattering it and turning Yami Yugi back into Yugi before he fell on Super Buu and got the pinfall. With that, Yugi got the most shocking win in ECW history and has become the new ECW Animation World Champion for the first time in his career. Around three months later, Yugi has held the World Championship belt for this long and that is when Seto Kaiba came into the picture and this would be the start of their rivalry saga. Mokuba Kaiba, Seto’s manager at the time and little brother, attempted to steal Yugi’s puzzle, but he paid for it when Yami hit a Super Sitout Powerbomb through the table off the top rope and that ignited the rivalry. A brutal affair occurs between the two with weapons and fists used against one another, Seto too angry to use rest-holds as he tries to literally choke Yugi out and Yugi, himself, tries destroying him with raining fists of his own; then Kaiba would grab Yugi’s Millennium Puzzle and shatters it over his head, giving the total irony since Yugi has done this to Super Buu. He locked Yugi in the STF and Yugi couldn’t move at all, earning Kaiba the win by knockout and made him the ECW Animation Heavyweight Champion of the World. Indefinitely as his puzzle was broken, so was Yugi when he became discouraged, lost his confidence, and lost his heart. Around then, Yugi would leave ECW and stay at his home completely depressed for three months as Kaiba reigned the World Title during then. Regaining his confidence somehow, Yugi returned to the Land of Extreme and would be assaulted by the current ECW Animation World Champion at the time, Kaiba, and the fans would be sick and tired of it by actually attempting to hit Kaiba with swinging fists. Seto slapped a fan across the face and that triggered the ECW mutants to surround the ringside and try to grab Kaiba and attack him. Luckily for the champion, security managed to escort him out as Yugi announced that he and Seto would settle things in a Barbwire Match. A week has passed and Yugi and Kaiba would meet in the ring in the most violent, bloody, and vile match in ECW history; flesh was actually torn off from their skin, blood flowed from all inches of their faces and near the end, they all lost so much blood that they can barely stand on their feet and can barely budge. Kaiba used barbwire around Yugi’s neck for his STF, Yugi wrapped it around his fist and punched Kaiba in his midsection, Seto whipped Yugi with it repeatedly, and Yugi had rubbed Kaiba’s face on it. Because of that, the match was too much for television It was too much for television and the network wouldn’t play the match due to the blood and gore happening. In the end, Yugi won the match and regained his ECW Animation World Championship. Unfortunately, in the aftermath, Kaiba slit Yugi’s throat just as he was being carried away, cutting the jugular vein through in frustration and as if he didn’t want him to leave the arena in an attempted murder; however and thankfully, Yugi’s throat managed to get it patched up by the doctors at a local hospital. Various Feuds and Injury (1999) January of 1999, a dream match would uphold as ECW presented Yugi Mutou, the current ECW Animation World Heavyweight Champion at the time, being pitted against Frank Castle, better known as The Punisher of Marvel. The Punisher gave out a promo where he shared some respective words and not-so respective words: “I’m perfectly okay with Yugi, honestly. Kid is talented. Got rid of that damn spirit crap he was using to win matches. Real men win with their own fists. My only deal is…I don’t think Yugi’s a man yet. I don’t think he’s truly a man in terms of how this little fed is run. Muto’s probably gonna be a big name, but he ain’t ECW. He’s too mainstream. That card crap he’s got going on is like Ash Ketchum or Tai Kamiya and their shit up north. Yugi’s too ‘successful’ for this small place. And I guaran-damn-tee he’d leave us for WCW the ''second they gave him an abstract amount. Honestly, it could be any minute now. And I’d rather not let Muto leave with our Belt. So I challenge ’im. Guilty as Charged. Let’s go, Muto. I never LOST That World Heavyweight Title. I want it'' back after two years of a steroided bastard, a rat bastard, and a skinny bastard keeping it warm for me.” Yugi received that message and he would fire back: “I’m the ECW Animation World Champion for a reason. Punisher threw me and my friends under the bus just because I have a growing series. Yes, ''Yu-Gi-Oh! is popular. So what? Does that make me a bad person? That must mean I’m going to WCW or WWF just because of a paycheck? I’d never go to WCW. Bones & Havoc…they may be good people, but not for me. And as much as the fans here distrust Vince, you think I’d go work for him? I love the people here too much to leave them. I’m going to stay in EC-Fn-W ’til the day I die. And if Punisher wants my Belt so bad…well, I’ll see him in the new year. I’ll kick his ass. Just because he was the guy who helped start it all, doesn’t mean he gets to talk crap about me.”'' At the time, Yugi is talented and the fans loved him, but they all sided with The Punisher as he helped build the Blood & Ink Division when ECW began. Yugi did understand it, but he stated that he made the division better while Castle was gone, he doesn’t scare Yugi and that Castle is “just an old man trying to hang onto his olden days.” The Punisher proclaimed he would have Yugi fear the skull and fear him soon enough; it would be set from there to the Guilty as Charged pay-per-view. January 10, 1999, Guilty as Charged took place on that date from the Millennium Theatre in Kissimmee, Florida and the ECW Animation World Championship Match is up, Punisher and Yugi would face each other to determine the champion. Castle aimed to wrap the barbwire around Yugi’s neck, but it backfired when the champion jabbed a steel chair into his throat; taking advantage, Yugi grabbed the barbwire and wrapped it around his neck this time and started strangling him in a barbwire-aided Camel Clutch, a shout-out to his old spirit. As Yugi kept the hold in tightly and continued stifling The Punisher, the challenger would not surrender despite the blood loss gushing from his arteries and the Camel Clutch. In the end, as Punisher would keep fighting, he eventually passes out and that gave Yugi the win via technical knockout. This would earn Yugi much more respect from the fans as he is proclaimed to be hardcore. Two months later on March, Yugi would go on to lose his belt to Super Buu, then the next month on April, he would attempt to win it back in a rematch, but got injured badly and received torn bicep after a hard Back Suplex. Despite that, he made his legacy in ECW. Blood & Ink Division Goes Defunct (2000) ECW had worked with the WWF as a farm system, but that didn’t last long and the same would be said with their TV deal with TNN (better known as Spike TV or as of today, Spike) as the channel constantly tried to censor the very thing that made ECW get to the point it did, and the fact that they barely advertised ECW just made it worse, and Heyman despised the deal to the point where he openly challenged and insulted the network on television. TNN canceled ECW and replaced them with WWF Monday Night RAW and to this day, people still believe that Vince only manipulated the ECW and TNN deal so that he could get a good deal with said to move RAW there from USA. The situation didn’t help ECW in 2000, which began having financial issues just as bad as WCW in the new millennium. ECW was not able to pay their stars any checks for shows for long periods of time, and Paul Heyman was in dire straits as money was dwindling, but a few bright spots for Blood & Ink were Otto and Reggie Rocket; the extreme siblings were putting on shows for the ECW that fans loved as their daring to execute almost any stunt was entertaining. Sadly, it wasn’t enough and ECW just couldn’t continue to pay many of the Blood & Ink stars. So, in order to save money, Heyman had to effectively end ECW’s Blood & Ink Division. This left the fictional characters devastated, even for Yugi and his friends. However, Heyman gave his former Blood & Ink stars an option to go into the WWF/E, but that didn’t sit well with most of the roster as Super Buu, Cell, Frieza, and the rest of the DBZ villains went back to New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), and Yuffie and Vincent Valentine to other companies. Even though that happened, it was shown that the Rocket crew agreed and decided to join the WWF along with The Androids 16, 17, and 18, Hercule & Mr. Buu, Beavis & Butthead, Lars Rodriguez, and Yugi himself along with his friends, Téa Gardner, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor, jumping ship from ECW to the WWF. The Blood & Ink Division’s name and assets were all sold to The WWF, and Vince received the fragment of the old division. Vash the Stampede, who retired from ECW before the end, wished Vince McMahon and the rest a happy time with them. Spike Spiegel, a former ECW Triple Crown winner, also wished Vince luck. Those two, along with a third man, who was The Punisher (as he clearly did not get along with Vince), were signed to WWF as road agents and trainers. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE Extreme Invasion (2000) The Alliance and Departure (2001–2002) Yugi would be signed up to the WWF roster and would sadly be buried along with Hercule & Mr. Buu, The Androids, and The Punisher in “The Invasion” storyline in 2001 and would be released the following year. It’s as told that The Punisher had negotiated with (a threatened) McMahon into giving the Rockets the right treatment when they arrive, part of the result why the rest of the ECW wrestlers were buried in the first place. However, there was a legitimate reason why the others didn’t want to go, and then Vince released Vash, Spike, and Punisher with a very bad and humiliating send off for Vash due to Punisher’s issues by forcing him to join McMahon’s “Kiss My Ass Club” and fired him on the spot. Return and ECW Animation World Champion (2013–present) At WrestleMania 29: ToonTown, Yugi made a guest appearance in the 24/7 Hardcore Rules Match for the WWE Toon Hardcore Championship, which he won off of planting Conker with Duelist’s Endgame and pinning him afterwards. This would be his first-ever WWE title victory. He’d eventually lost the title to Megamen.EXE and the match ended at the countdown with Riley Freeman becoming the last person to win the Toon Hardcore Title after running in at the last second and pinning Claude Speed for the belt. Afterwards, Yugi had officially returned to WWE when he was drafted to WCW: Showdown as the 12th overall pick in the WWE Animation Brand Extension. It was announced that Yugi has qualified for WWE’s ECW Animation World Championship Tournament to crown a new champion. The tournament began with Yugi defeating Ren in the first round. Then in the second round, he defeated Black*Star. In the quarterfinals, Yugi defeated Mr. Grim in an Extreme Rules Match. Universal Character Association Anime Wrestling Federation X-Treme Crossover Federation Apex Caliber Wrestling Cartoon Wrestling Alliance Personality Yugi is kindhearted and child-like. He is good at games, riddles, and puzzles, especially Duel Monsters. As Shadi stated when he looked into Yugi’s Soul Room, he has no malice or wickedness in his heart. This doesn’t mean he cannot get angry at someone, but is willing to forgive them. Yugi is also very shy when comes to meeting people who admire him, especially girls. As seen with the cases of Mai, Vivian, and later Rebecca, he would often blush and even freeze up when they approached him. Yugi was also not good in front of big crowds, as seen when Mokuba tried to get him up on stage to give a speech. Unlike his other self, Yugi has no problem with losing. In fact, he is willing to lose if it means helping his opponent. Yugi also has a lack of confidence in his own abilities, but still wants help out his friends. Over the course of the series, he becomes more confident and determined. He is also willing to sacrifice himself if it means saving someone else, such as Joey or Yami Yugi. Personal life Yugi Mutou has bonded with Atem considering the adventures they’ve been through together and the friendship they’ve shared. Not only did the two become best friends but also developed a bond similar to that of brothers or a father and son. As Yugi began to grow, becoming stronger, he still remained in Atem’s shadow. Yugi is currently dating Téa Gardner. In wrestling Yugi tends to his wrestling styles of an extreme high-flyer and hardcore wrestling. Finishing moves * Duelist’s Endgame (Front Facelock Cutter, sometimes from an elevated position) * Extreme Endgame (Inverted Facelock Neckbreaker Slam, sometimes from an elevated position) – used rarely * Millennium Bomb (High-angle Senton Bomb) * Mind Crush (AWF) / Penalty Game (XCF) (Double Underhook Facebuster) Signature moves * 450° Splash * Arm-trap Cloverleaf * Brainbuster * Diving Clothesline, sometimes from a barricade * Double Leg Drop to an opponent’s midsection * Frankensteiner, sometimes standing or inverted * Game Changer (Fallaway Powerbomb) * Hurricanrana, sometimes from the top rope or while springboarding * Moonsault * Multiple kick variations ** Baseball Slide ** Dropsault ** Drop, sometimes from the top rope ** Spin Mule ** Spiral Spear Strike (Rope-aided Corner Drop) * One-man Poetry in Motion * Positioned at the top rope or on another ladder, Yugi performs a Diving Leg Drop or a splash after leapfrogging over a ladder * Running Forearm Smash * Sitout Gourdbuster * Sitout Jawbreaker * Slingshot Arabian Press * Spellbinder (Backslide Driver) * Split leg pin * Springboard Shooting Star Plancha * Standing Moonsault * Standing Somersault Leg Drop * Standing Shooting Star Press * Tornado DDT * Trap Card (Bridging Arm Triangle Choke) * Whisper in the Heart of the Cards (Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded Corkscrew Senton to a standing opponent) Managers * Atem * Téa Gardner * Joey Wheeler * Tristan Taylor Nicknames * “(The) King of Games / Duelists / Extreme” * “King of Mayhem” (XCF, as King of Mayhem Champion) * “Yuge” (coined by Joey Wheeler) * “Mr. Money in the Bank” (CWA) Entrance themes * “''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' Theme” by Wayne Sharpe (ECW / WWE; 1996 – 2013 / WCW; 2013 – present) * “The Game” by Motörhead (AWF) * “My Time” by The DX Band (XCF) * “What Do You Want From Me” by Forever the Sickest Kids (CWA) * “In the Middle of It Now” by Disciple (APEX; April 5, 2013 – May 24, 2013; used while as a part of Altered Egos) * “Just Close Your Eyes” by Bedlam’s Gate (APEX; April 12, 2013 – May 24, 2013) * “Loaded” by Zack Tempest (APEX; May 26, 2013 – August 30, 2013; used while as a part of Altered Egos) * “We Ride” by Pillar (APEX; December 1, 2018 – present; used while as a part of Altered Egos) Championships and accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling * ACW World Tag Team Championship (1 time, inaugural) – with Atem Cartoon Wrestling Alliance * CWA Championship (1 time) * CWA Combine Championship (3 times) – with Joey Wheeler (2) and Tai Kamiya (1) * Money in the Bank (2010) Extreme Championship Wrestling ECW: Blood & Ink * ECW Animation World Championship (2 times) * ECW Animation Television Championship (2 times) * ECW Animation Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Joey Wheeler * Triple Crown Champion Universal Character Association * UCA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * UCA Intercontinental Championship (2 times) * UCA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Joey Wheeler * Triple Crown Champion World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE * ECW Animation World Championship (1 time)1 WWE: Animated * WWF/E Toon Hardcore Championship (2 times) X-Treme Crossover Federation * XCF King of Mayhem Championship (2 times) * XCF Meteor Championship (3 times) * XCF Unleashed Championship (1 time) * XCF Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Téa Gardner * Anything Goes (2011 – King of Mayhem Championship contract) 1'^'Yugi’s third ECW Animation World Championship reign overall and first under the WWE banner. Trivia * Yugi had a record-breaking year-long reign in his third reign alongside Joey Wheeler as UCA World Tag Team Champion. * Yugi is the third person to hold the XCF Unleashed Championship. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers Category:XCF Wrestlers